


An Old Man's Mistake

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bifrost, Family, POV Odin, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot of the events on the Bifrost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Man's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Thor

"I could have done it for you father, for all of us!" his son's panicked voice said sounding more like the boy he had once been and not the 1000 year old man he was. His heart ached as he heard that Loki thought his grievous acts were something he would want, something he would be proud of. He had to let him know that he wasn't proud, had to let Loki know that what he had done wasn't okay.

"No, Loki," he said and saw Loki's look turn from desperation to despair. Odin watched in horror as within moments Loki had let go and was lost to him. Odin stared for a long moment down where his son had been just moments ago. His son was gone. He was gone. Odin blinked as he caught sight of his other son dangle over an abyss that his brother had just fallen into, his son that he could still save. Odin used his muscle mass, which was not as voluminous as it had been in his youth to pulled Thor back onto the broken recent Odinsleep had overtired him, so much so that lost his balance and fell as he pulled Thor back onto the Bifrost.

The two of them laid on their back for a moment, looking up at the dark sky. Both of them breathing heavily as Thor had been holding Loki and Odin had borne the weight of the pair of his sons. Thor, because he was younger and stronger, was the first to stand up on the broken Bifrost. He looked down into the abyss where his brother had fallen merely moments ago. Odin wasn't facing him so he wasn't quite sure what his son was thinking. Odin started slowly to regain his strength and was about to stand up when Thor turned around with fire and tears in his eyes.

"You couldn't have waited until we had gotten him back on the Bifrost to tell him that?" Thor said angrily and walked away leaving him on the ground. Odin knew his son was devastated about what happened, but he couldn't deny that his son may have had a point.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
